Reborn As A Wizard
by Prince Loomba
Summary: A boy named Rio Honda, age 19, is uninterested in his life and constantly wishes to be reincarnated into another world. He is reborn into another world as soon as he dies in his previous world. This story revolves around the adventures of Rio along with his two companions, Alice- a cat girl and Meril- an elf as they travel throughout the magical world.
1. The day I died

**_The Day I Died_**

It was the same old summer morning that day when I visited the church, praying to God for only one thing- Let me be reborn in a new world, full of interesting things unlike this boring world.

As soon as I left the church I saw something coming towards me at a very high speed. But at that instant, instead of fear, the only thing in my mind was to be reincarnated into another world.

I woke up after sometime and was amazed to see such a beautiful woman in front of me. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress and had beautiful white wings, just like an angel.

After a few moments of silence, I asked her, "Where in the world am I?" She replied in the most melodious voice I have ever heard, "You were hit by a car in your world but seeing as how you wished to be reincarnated God has decided to let you be reborn into another world. All of your memories of your previous world will be with you and you are allowed to make one wish before being reborn."

After listening to this, most people would be angry or search for a way out or something but I said with a calm face, "Can you please tell me about the world I am going to?"

She replied in the same beautiful voice with a charming smile on her face, "You will know as you arrive there."

Then I asked her, "Can I really bring anything into that world?" She nodded and told me to state my wish. I wished for only one thing- I want to have all the greatest powers available in that world.


	2. Welcome to the New World

**_Welcome to the New World!_**

The next thing I know I was in the middle of a street amongst the creatures that I couldn't even have imagined that would exist. Girls with cat-ears and tails and demi-humans (lizard-humans etc.) and many more types of people!

Instead of being shocked by their appearances I was so excited that I couldn't even contain my laughter.

The other peculiar thing about this world was that it had magic! People were using various kinds of magic like fire magic, water magic and more. This made me even more amazed.

I thought to myself that this is the world I have been searching for my whole life. But wait, I think some of my memory is hazy. The last thing I remember is that something very fast was approaching towards me and now I am here among these unknown creatures.

I am Rio Honda, a 19-year old boy who was studying in a college like everybody else of his age until now.

My monotonous life was suddenly changed into an amazing one and I don't even know how this happened!

Is this a dream?

Well whatever. Since I am here I will enjoy this world to the fullest. First I need to search for the basic things one must have in order to survive - food, money and a place to live.

As I was searching my tracksuit pockets, I found a bunch of shiny blue crystals there. I don't even have the slightest clue how they got here. Just then, a cat-girl dressed in a pink shirt and a jeans was attacked by a strange dog-like creature. Without a second thought, I jumped in to save her and I don't know why but as soon as the dog-like creature saw me, it disappeared into the other direction.

I then approached the cat-girl and asked her if she was safe. On a closer look, I noticed that she was absolutely gorgeous! She told me that her name was Alice and thanked me and I said that I had done nothing much.

I told her that my name is Rio and I am looking for a place to live. Hearing this, she told me that an inn named "Black Wizards" was just at the corner of the road and that she was the granddaughter of the innkeeper and was out for buying groceries. I helped her carry her shopping bags and we both entered the inn.

When we entered the place, I showed a crystal to the innkeeper, who was an old woman with cat ears just like Alice, she said that I could live for three days here with only 5 crystals. But as Alice told her how I saved her from the "chimera", she thanked me for saving her granddaughter and gave me the room for 3 crystals only.

After resting for some time in my room, when I went downstairs, I met Alice and she asked me if I was new to the place and I replied affirmatively. She then offered to show me around the place and I gladly took her up on her offer.

She told me that this was a city named Claudia in the kingdom of Magiclus. When I asked her about the huge statue in the middle of the city, she was surprised and asked me if I didn't even know about Sir Claud, the hero of the kingdom after whom the city was named as this was his birthplace. She then asked me where was I from? I answered with some hesitation that I came from the East. She asked me if I was from the kingdom of Alkia and I told her that I am indeed from the kingdom of Alkia and have come to become a magician in Magiclus.

Then she told me about Sir Claud, how he travelled to other countries and united the whole war-waged world with his enormous magic and his awesome intellect. After this we went to the market. There I bought some clothes for myself and gave her a necklace made of pearls as a present. It was like a date between me and Alice. We then spent the whole day together and I gathered lots of information about this world from her. We promised to meet the next day too and I asked her to teach me about magic. As soon as we arrived at the inn I went into my room to sleep.


	3. Introduction to Magic

**_Introduction to Magic_**

The next day, I went to a magical store with Alice. She purchased various types of cards from the store and asked me to concentrate on producing the item required through the card. As she gave me a blue card and asked me to produce water, I told her I don't know how to do it but she told me to do it anyways. I took the card and as soon as I thought of water, it seemed as though a river was being originated from the card. Alice quickly took the card from my hand and said that she has never seen anyone with such magical power or "mana"!

I was surprised by it too. Then I tried the red card to produce fire and such an enormous ball of fire appeared as though it was magma from an active volcano! Similarly with all the other cards - brown for sand, white for ice, green for wind, golden for light and black for dark magic, the results were totally unexpected. It was as though I was made out of mana!

Then she showed me one other card: A card for void magic, a magic extinct for centuries and the magic that the hero, Sir Claud, could utilise. As soon as I touched it and thought of a sword, a sword popped up right in front of me but as I thought of a magical armour with very high magical resistance, nothing happened! I couldn't solve the mystery behind this immediately.

Alice said that she had never heard of any person who could use more than 3 types of magic at once or a person who could use void magic other than Sir Claud.

After we returned to the inn, I tried to summon many things from the void card, some were success while the others failure. After about thirty summons, I realised what was the utilisation of void magic as I could summon sword, guns, bullets, etc from it but not the things related to magic. The answer was simple but almost seemed impossible.

The void magic connected this world to my world!

I could summon anything of my own world using the void magic. But then I wonder how Sir Claud was able to utilise it! Was he also from my world? Am I also destined to be a hero in this world? As these questions were running through my mind, I felt a gentle tap on my back. As I turned around, I saw Alice wearing a night-suit. She told me that she wanted to leave with me as I continued my journey to become a magician. As I was telling her that I will talk to her grandmother tomorrow, she suddenly leaned towards me and I could feel her exceedingly soft breasts and her gentle lips! Controlling my actions, I noticed that she was fast asleep. I thought, well she must be tired from the inn work and going to the magic shop with me. I let her sleep on the bed and slept on a bedsheet on the floor.

The next day, as soon as I woke up, I told her grandmother about her going on a journey with me and surprisingly her grandmother agreed easily. She gave me a small bottle and told me if Alice is in danger anytime, only then open the bottle. It would allow me to switch places with Alice. She also told me that this is a keepsake from her family and that Alice shouldn't know of this otherwise she would never let you be in danger. I told her that I would definitely protect Alice and I would never let any situation happen in which she is in danger. Her grandmother smiled.

As Alice came downstairs, her cheeks were red and her head was bent down in shame. I told her that her grandmother had agreed to send her alongwith me on an adventure, her face quickly rised up and she was blooming with excitement again.

Alice told me that the first town we are headed towards in our adventure is none other than Sofya City, the capital of Magiclus. But to reach there we have to cross the Forest of death which is said to be a dangerous place as the name indicates as recently many people who have gone there haven't returned to their hometowns!

Just what is the mystery of the Forest of death?


	4. The Forest of Death

**_The Forest of Death_**

Thus we started our journey towards the forest of death. As we entered the forest, Alice seemed very scared but as I petted on her head, she felt more relaxed and comfortable. Inside the forest, we noticed that a whole group of some huge creatures wielding axes named "ogre" were targeting a girl of about my age who had long ears, exactly like an elf.

We decided to help her. I quickly used the red card and produced fire from it and as soon as the ogres saw it, they fled away. I still couldn't control the amount of fire produced though. The elf thanked us for saving her and told us that her name was Meril and she was from a village that was destroyed recently by a huge fire dragon. Hearing the word dragon made both me and Alice shiver in fear but I calmly asked her what was she doing here and she replied that she was searching for the dragon that killed her family and village and told us that her mother even sacrificed her life just to protect her.

Hearing this we asked her where was she headed to and she replied that firstly she would gather information about the dragon from the capital city of Sofya. We invited her to come alongwith us as we were headed towards the capital too. Seeing that we saved her earlier she decided to come with us. The three of us spent the night together inside the forest. Since elves of this world are exceptionally talented magic users, Meril showed me how to control my magic. At first she was shocked too that I could use all kinds of magic including the void magic!

The first task that she gave me was to produce a campfire using the red card on the woods. On the first try, the fire was too large that if Meril wasn't there, the whole forest could have been burnt! But since Meril was there she controlled the fire. After many failures, I finally learnt to control my mana efficiently. Now I could use any of my magic in a proper amount. Using my void magic to bring out tent and rope, we camped and ate marshmallows too using my void magic.

The next day as we were near the end of the forest, we encountered the largest beast I have ever seen : A rock golem which is made using sand magic. So this time, a human was attacking us. Meril used her water and soil magic combined to perform wood magic and a huge hand appeared that totally crushed the golem!

So that girl didn't need our help anyway! She was alone powerful enough to beat some meagre ogres if she was capable of doing magic like this to beat a golem. It's a good thing that she is on our side. I also learnt that various magic could be combined to perform new types of magic. That elf Meril really is something else. But still their whole tribe couldn't beat the dragon, just how powerful was it?

Moving on, we saw the human who attacked us, more accurately, the witch who attacked us. She was wearing a long purple robe alongwith a large purple hat and had a broom with her.

I tried to start a conversation with her. I asked her why she attacked us. She told us that it was humans who feared her who started attacking first. She has been attacked for many centuries by humans and now she is so angry that she will destroy any human as she sees. So she was the reason why the persons who went into the forest never came back. I tried to explain to her that revenge would attain nothing but she didn't even listen to my words. She started attacking. I too had to use my magic. I used a blue card and a huge amount of water started coming from it. Remembering my training, I reshaped it into a water ball and trapped the witch inside it. Then I used a green card for wind magic to produce air bubble inside the water ball so that the witch could breathe. Seeing how much mana I had and the control of my magic everyone was surprised, including me.

Then we started talking to the witch and seeing that she had no chance of beating me, she agreed on not killing anymore humans who do not attack her first and she agreed to answer one of our questions. We asked her about the fire dragon and she said to meet her friend Jay in Sofya city. Now that the forest is over, we are near the capital city of Sofya.


	5. The Secret of the Fire Dragon

**_The Secret of the Fire dragon_**

Before entering the Sofya city, the three of us spent some time together in the forest of death. Since I didn't know about my magical capabilities, I thought it would be safer to start practicing both attack and defensive magic if I wanted to protect Alice.

Thinking that, I went to the river and was surprised to see that Alice and Meril were bathing in it. I quickly faced the other side. Both their faces went red and Alice instinctively attacked me with her water magic. Well, getting hit with the magic was worth seeing their soft and smooth naked bodies.

After that, a few moments of silence passed and then I told them that I wasn't there knowingly and Alice too apologized for her behaviour.

Then I said, "I want to test my magical capabilities." Both Alice and Meril looked like they knew that I was going to ask them that. Well it's not such a surprise seeing how I fought the witch. So I started combining different types of magic. The most offensive magic in my mind was combining the light and fire magic. Not many people were there with both these magic types together. So I kept both the cards in front of me on top of each other and thought of producing a beam. And there it was! An "energy beam" came right through the cards. Even though I tried to keep the output to a minimum, the whole top of the mountain in front of me was obliterated! Not even I suspected that I could be that powerful.

Alice and Meril had their mouths open in shock and I just smiled looking towards them with my right hand on my hair. It was like I changed the landscape of the area.

For defensive magic, I used dark and ice magic cards to form a huge block of ice with high defensive power which is the speciality of the dark magic. Dark magic is the magic that produces something like a black hole that absorbs the magic attack of the enemy. The ice magic was the best type to reflect the stored energy back to the enemy.

Meril and Alice helped me with my practice.

After practicing for some time, we entered Sofya City. We went to the place that witch mentioned i.e. a bar named "Drinking Ducks". Only one person there matched the description of Jay - A man with long black ponytailed hair with a cross shaped scar on his cheek and in a silver armour, just like a knight. We told her how the fire dragon attacked Meril's village and how we met the witch and that she told us to ask him about the fire dragon. Jay then told us to sit there with him and started his story,

"I am from the kingdom of Alkia that lies to the east of this nation. I was a royal magic knight there with the duty to protect the palace from invaders. Me and my allies were successful in doing so for more than twenty years. We fought against thousands of rebels and won too. But this man! He came alone and took out every single one of my allies in a single fell swoop. He was so powerful that even the king surrendered his throne to him.

As each of my allies was being beaten, I stood there frozen and when I came to, I ran for my life. I won't forget that man. I will avenge my allies.

Since you have already proven your power to my friend Rebecca, the witch, I would gladly tell you about the fire dragon in exchange for the promise to overthrow the current ruler of Alkia."

We promised him that we would do so and he continued,

"The current king is an individual with vast magic power. You could already assume that from the way he captured the palace on his own. But the prophet of my kingdom told him that she saw in the magic crystal that the one who will defeat him is coming from the west, bringing "death" as a present for him. The king became extremely mad at the prophet and executed her at the spot.

But his lingering doubts made him attack the kingdom of Magiclus. He released the fire dragon that was kept as a secret weapon when the whole world was war-waged. This is the secret behind the fire dragon you have encountered, my dear elf. I am really sorry I could not protect your family and your village from this horrible fate."

Composing herself, Meril told Jay, "Don't worry I won't blame you for the incident. The only fault is of the devilish king ruling Alkia. We will definitely overthrow him and make Alkia a peaceful country like it was before."

Hearing that Jay said that he was relieved to meet such amazing people and that he would keep us informed about the invasion of the fire dragon through his vast information network. We thanked him and headed towards the capital city of Alkia, where the royal palace was located, Scaro City.


	6. The Abandoned City

**_The Abandoned City_**

As we continued our journey to overthrow the king of Alkia, we reached a city that seemed like a town of ghosts. There was nobody on the streets and all the houses were in such a bad shape that they looked over a thousand years old.

The shops were open but no shopkeeper was there!

We were so scared that we didn't even notice that somebody was behind us. We turned back slowly, only to be scared to death. It was a ghost! A ghost of a beautiful woman dressed in white with no legs at all. Without a moment of hesitation, we ran away from her but she was following us. She was saying, "Stop, Stop!" but there was no way in hell we would stop after listening to a ghost say so.

We continued running but the ghost suddenly popped up in front of us and we froze. Since we knew we couldn't run away from her, we listened to what she was saying. She told us that this is the town of El Scaro, one which was blooming with happiness just recently but due to a huge monster suddenly appearing on the snowy hill adjacent to the city, we have to sacrifice one person everyday as a meal for the monster. Our fear of the ghost was gone after hearing that. So I asked, "Who are you? Are you a ghost?" She replied, "I am Mina, and yes indeed I am a ghost but it's not like I wanted to be one. I was also sacrificed to the monster but I had a special type of magic power that allowed me to remain as a ghost until the monster who has killed me is defeated. Call it a curse or a blessing, that's how I became a ghost and am able to convey this information to you. I beg you please defeat the monster so that the town of El Scaro is safe once more."

We carefully listened to her story and told her about our journey till now and told her that we would help her free the town of the evil monster.

Then we started climbing up the snowy hill. At the top of the hill, we found a huge monster sleeping and making a very loud snoring sound.

It was like a giant gorilla with white fur and blackish face.

As soon as I approached the monster, as though it sensed me, it woke up and roared, "Who goes there?" As he sees me he begins laughing and says, "A puny little human? You dare disturb my sleep or is it lunchtime already?"

I gathered my courage and shouted at him, "Monster, you will not be able to eat any other human as I am going to obliterate you here and now!" The monster laughed loudly and started attacking me. He produced an ice beam from his mouth. Instinctively, I used my minimum power energy beam on him and both the attacks cancelled each other. The monster was surprised and said that no human has ever been capable of deflecting his ice beam and I replied that this was nothing as I could do much more than that. The monster became angry and said, "How about this then?" and he suddenly lifted both his hands in the sky and in no time a gigantic ice ball had formed!

I didn't even fear the ice ball, instead I used my dark-ice magic. As soon as the ice ball hit my magical block of ice coated with dark magic, it vanished and after a moment it was reflected back on the monster.

The monster died and his last words were, "I, the mighty snow monster being defeated by a human! It's unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable!" and after that there was no sign of the monster left. He was utterly defeated by my magic. Just how in the world did I get this power?

Just then, the ghost of Mina started disappearing. She thanked us for defeating the monster and releasing her spirit and the village from the huge monster. She then told us that there is a shortcut to the capital city, Scaro City and that we wouldn't be found out by the king if we went there from that way. But she warned us that that way was full of dangers and no human being has ever survived after going there.

After we told her that we would go there and reach Scaro City, no matter what, she told us the way and disappeared. Believe it or not, it was an underground dungeon!


	7. The Dungeon

**_The Dungeon_**

After saying our final prayers for Mina, we entered the dungeon. The dungeon was composed of very old silvery-grey materials that had some plant-like pattern on them.

As we went further ahead into the dungeon, some small monsters known as 'Muddies' appeared. They were so small and cute and their pink body colour with a green plant with 3 leaves on their head suited them so well that I even wanted to have one of them as a pet! But unfortunately they were monsters and attacked us so we had to kill them all. Fortunately Alice is a specialist in fire and water magic and these monsters seemed like they were weak against fire magic, so Alice helped me defeat them.

So we continued our journey of the seemingly inescapable dungeon.

Suddenly everything went blank! I was transported to a pitch black space with some green particles all over the space. I didn't know how this happen.

I can't even move an inch. What is this place? "Let me go!" I shouted to the one I saw beside me in that dark space. He was a black monster with huge black wings and was emitting some very dark and powerful aura.

He said in a cold voice, "Human! You dare enter my territory and think that I would let you go that easily. Life is not so easygoing. I am a demon that has lived for thousands of years. My name is Natas. I have killed every human being who has entered this dungeon during my lifetime. I have exterminated so many of you that I couldn't even remember the exact number of humans I killed."

Hearing this sent me into a huge rage. I replied to him in an angry voice, "You will pay for your sins, Natas!" The monster answered in his demonic voice, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have taken over your body and that your precious friends would die from your hands." Saying that, he told me to look at something that looked like a LCD screen. I could see Alice and Meril in there.

I saw them being choked from very close up. Then I realised this must be the work of this devil.

At that instant, I shouted with my whole heart, "Alice, Meril don't worry about me. Just save yourself!"

Meril suddenly used her sand magic to convert me into a stone statue temporarily.

Alice said in a crying voice, "What happened to you Rio? Why are you attacking us?" On the other hand, Meril remained calm and said that she could detect that mana emitted from my body had been weakened exponentially. She concluded that this was someone else in my body. I really appreciated her quick thinking. She must have been through quite a lot to be so adept at these kinds of situation. As Meril and Alice were defending themselves from Natas controlling my body and here I was, frozen like some looser! I thought, 'Damn it all! Why the hell couldn't I move from this place? Was all that magic training and becoming stronger for nothing?' And I tried to move with all my might. Natas sensed it. He said, "So you have enough mana to break my body controlling spell, huh? Then I will control your mind too so that you can't oppose me anymore."

Then my mind went blank.

Meanwhile, Alice and Meril were fighting me. Alice was using her fire and water magic but she didn't use her full power so that I wouldn't get hurt. Meril was using her water and sand magic in the same way too. They produced small magic balls all around me and that restricted my movement in the real world. Alice was crying the whole time. Then suddenly, something fell out of my pocket. It was a very small thing, I was about to throw it away but I suddenly started crying. I didn't know why I was crying though. But that was the trigger for me. I remembered that Meril had told me that expelling my mana around the area as a sphere using wind magic would produce a defense against magic of all kinds. I quickly did that and Natas came out of my body. I remembered vaguely what had happened. In my hands was the bottle that Alice's grandmother gave me alongwith it the promise I made to protect Alice. So it was Alice who saved me from the demon. Thinking that I hugged Alice tightly. Her face went red. She looked absolutely charming. Looking towards the demon I said, "So Natas, even a demon couldn't beat the power of friendship and love! Take this!" And I used my minimum power energy beam on him. I thanked Meril and Alice for believing in me and their efforts to protect all three of us.

But the demon wasn't dead yet! He flew away saying that now I had done it and that he will report this to the demon king, Satan. Finally we reached the end of the dungeon and were on the outskirts of Scaro city, in the kingdom of Alkia.


	8. Into The Enemy Territory

**_Into The Enemy Territory_**

We encountered some guards on our way to the Scaro City. They didn't ask why we were there or where did we come from, they simply let us enter the city.

The only reason I could think that explains their behaviour would be that the king is overconfident of himself and thinks that nobody can bring any harm to him.

Scaro city was as ordinary as any other city. There were stores selling magical items, weapons, food and various other things. We went to a magical store whose shopkeeper was an old person with long white beard and a short stature. I asked the shopkeeper about his views on the king. He remained silent. The look on his face was entirely composed of fear. As I turned around, I understood why he was so scared. Some people were coming this way who looked like knights. They came directly to the shop we were in and forcefully opened the door. One of them shouted, " This is the royal order of knights, Restle and we have come to collect the tax of this month, old man. Either give us the money or sell the shop." The shopkeeper requested them to grant some more days to pay the tax but the knights started rampaging inside the shop. They didn't listen to a word the old man said. As I was about to move to teach them a lesson, Meril attacked one of the soldiers with her sand magic. He started shouting that he can't see. The other knights became ferocious on seeing this. I moved forward with my confidence on its maximum level. Seeing this, the one who seemed to be the leader of this troop said, "Back off everybody. I will personally deal with this matter from here onwards." Facing us, he said, "You little bunch of shrimps look like you are new here. I will make you understand how the rules of this city work. Nobody opposes us, nobody!" He quickly drew his sword and attacked me. His sword was a magical weapon that was previously engraved with a fire card, making it a fire sword. I used my water magic on his weapon and his sword became useless. He said, "Oh, so you can defend yourselves against tiny magical weapons. I will show you something better then." I told him to bring it on. We went outside the store to continue our brawl. Meanwhile, Alice and Meril took care of the other knights with their combined water magic. I told them to let me fight alone with him. Before the fight continued, he said, "I am the vice captain of the Restle. My name is Theo. Those who disobey his majesty will die by my hands." He created a big tornado and trapped me inside it using wind magic. The tornado's base was fastly closing in so as to kill me. Then, he used his fire magic to produce a giant flame from the top of the tornado while flying using wind magic. "You cannot escape the flaming tornado", he said with an evil laugh on his face. As the fire approached towards me, I used my full power water magic on that flame and quickly used my void magic to bring a fighter plane to this world. I didn't know how to operate a plane before, but as I jumped on its seat, it was like I instantly gained the knowledge of a pilot and flew upwards towards the smoke of the extinguished fire. I used energy beam on Theo and he barely dodged it. His left shoulder was seriously injured by my beam. He then ran away from there. I went to Alice and Meril. They both looked relieved and said, "Thank God. You seem alright." Inside the shop, the old man was surprised and thanked us for standing up to the knights to save him. We said that we just did what we thought was the right thing to do. The old man then proposed to give me a magical item free of cost as a reward for helping him. I gladly took him up on his offer. He then took me to the basement of the shop. It looked very old and there were many boxes there. It seemed like a storage room. He then opened one of the boxes and took out a rectangular box. He said that this was the property of the previous hero and that he was a close friend of him. He was told to safeguard it until the one comes who is best suited to have it. Seeing how I fought the knights, he told me to open the box. I opened the box. A brilliant flash of light came from the box. Inside the box was a ring, a silver ring with a green diamond attached to it. I asked him what was its ability but he replied that I will soon understand that myself. We then went upwards to the main shop. He told me the way to the castle. I wore the ring and the three of us started moving towards the castle.


	9. Mystery Of The Ring

**_Mystery Of The Ring_**

We decided not to attack the castle head-on. We stayed at an inn named 'Garden of Life' and started a strategy meeting. By now, we were already labelled as criminals by the kingdom as we attacked Theo and our wanted posters were being put but they hadn't reached this area yet, so it was safe.

The first and the foremost issue to be discussed was the ring. We didn't know what were its powers yet and how to use them against the king. Meril advised me to combine them with magic cards but none of them worked. Alice told me to think of a magical weapon or something hoping that the ring would transform but that effort was useless too.

The only other thing I could think of that linked me and the hero was void magic. So I summoned a smartphone using it. As expected, it was out of range.

So I thought of using some of its features like navigation etc but obviously how can it have information on this world!

I said to Alice, "I wish it had the map of this city so we could easily cross it."

Suddenly the diamond on the ring began to glow and the map of Scaro city was shown on the map. We were baffled by it and thought that this must be the power of ring but what exactly was the power? We didn't know yet.

I zoomed onto the map of castle. At that time Alice said, "So exactly how many enemies will we be facing? Will the three of us be sufficient?" The diamond glowed again and this time some red dots appeared on the map of castle. There were approximately forty to fifty red dots. We concluded that this must be the number of enemies we have to face to reach the king.

So the smartphone had become voice-controlled and listened to our commands with the help of the ring. Suddenly the ring vanished into thin air!

We all were surprised and became so depressed. I saw something on the screen of my smartphone. A cute and little rabbit was on the screen. I asked, "Who are you?"

The rabbit replied, "I am none other than the ring you wore just a minute ago. My speciality is that I could control things of the other world like this device. I have become an Artificial Intelligence object and I now inhabit this device. Sir Claud told me various things about the world of yours. I know about cars, planes and many more things as I was updated by absorbing your knowledge of that world. I was the one controlling the plane during your fight with Theo. I could sense you coming from far away."

I said, "That makes sense. I knew that I could not fly a plane but how was I able to do it then? That solves the mystery. Do you have a name?"

The bunny replied that Sir Claud didn't give him a name as he was in the form of a ring and that we could choose a new name for him.

Alice said that he is so cute so she would like to name him. After thinking for a little while she said, "How about 'Mickey'?" The bunny agreed and said that he would like to be called Mickey from now on.

One doubt was remaining in my mind. I asked Mickey, "So Mickey does that mean that the things I bring with void magic can be combined with this world's magic with your help?"

He said that certainly it was possible. I was overjoyed to hear that. We all welcomed Mickey to our team and explained the situation to Mickey about the king and the dragon. Mickey agreed to help us on our journey from now on.

Meril was deep in thought. I gently tapped on her shoulder and asked her what was she thinking about. She replied that she was wondering how Mickey was created in the first place.

That was the moment when I realised the true potential I held within this world.

Mickey's reply was, "I was created using a magic called Alchemy by Sir Claud. He could use raw materials and this magic to produce various items that may or may not be found in this world."

I could imagine infinite possibilities lying ahead in my life in this world!

But first, the king has to be taken down and we have to reach the castle before that. Looking outside, it seemed that knights already have found our location and were planning to launch an attack. So I used void magic to escape using a plane and the three of us flew to the castle using the map Mickey showed.


	10. Attack On The Castle

**_Attack On The Castle_**

We landed near the castle to see the condition of the enemy fortress. It was filled with enemies and their positions were just as Mickey was showing.

Heeding to Meril's advice, we decided to free the prisoners first as they were the loyal servants of the old king. According to Mickey's map, the prison was located in the basement which was guarded by 2 guards. To enter the castle, we needed some disguise as we did not want all the enemies' attention at once. So I used my light magic and Meril and Alice used their water magic to form a dome shaped optical barrier that transmitted all the light entering into it. So from outside, we were invisible.

We went to the prison guards and used chloroform on them using void magic. We took the keys and freed the prisoners one by one after removing the optical barrier. They all thanked us. The eldest one of them, an old man with a white beard wearing a white coat said that he was the advisor of the previous king and that he swore that he would not be loyal to the new king so he was put in jail along with ten other men for disobeying the king.

When we explained the situation to them that we have come to defeat the evil king, they began smiling and thanked us for our efforts. They readily agreed to help us attack the castle. I provided them with different swords converted into magical weapons with Mickey's ability and according the types of magic they used. They were surprised how I could bring out such magical weapons out of nowhere. The advisor asked, "Just who in the world are you?"

I replied that I was just someone with void magic. All of them were shocked and stated that they would like to distract the enemy guards for us so that we could directly go to the court where the king was present.

The castle had many golden pillars and the floor and walls were made of white marble. A red carpet was in the middle of the room and the throne was in directly across us in the courtroom. It looked stunning.

The king was sitting on the throne. No guards were present there as the king was confident that he could protect himself on his own.

The king was a tall handsome man and looked like he was in his early twenties. He was wearing a long red coat with golden embroidery and was sitting on the throne of same colour and design with one leg on the other and his hand on his chin.

As he noticed us, he said, "So are you the ones who came from west to defeat me?" He laughed and said, "Like hell I would be defeated by these small twerps! I was right to execute that old hag. Her prophecies were obviously wrong."

Alice said, "What if we are kids? We have more than enough power to beat your kind."

The king became angry and said, "Such insolence! Where are your manners? You are in front of a great king named Spartan."

He then attacked us using a big fire dragon. Meril used her water dragon to counter it. Meril's dragon was just a bit weaker, so Alice too produced a water dragon. Now that their powers were equal, all the dragons attacked at once and vanished.

I then used my energy beam on him. I wanted to check his power. He was easily able to dodge it but as he turned back, he was surprised to see that a big hole was present where once stood the throne. The wall behind the throne was damaged to such a point that you could see the outside of the castle from the courtroom. He realised that I was holding back my power and then too I caused so much damage. Holding a small bottle with a purple liquid in it, he said, "You are extremely powerful. I was right to take precautions against you. This potion was given to me by Satan's servant. This will increase my power hundredfold and then nobody will be able to stop me."

He drank the potion. Suddenly he started holding his chest with bith hands in pain and his body began to grow. He was turned into a demon by that potion. He grew large purple wings and a purple tail. Black horns were also growing out of his head.

He said, "Wow! This is wonderful. I am overflowing with power. Who wants to be a human if you can have such power as a demon. Now I will show you the true power of a demon."


	11. The Fight With Spartan

**_The Fight With Spartan_**

Spartan turned into a demon and was boasting about his new acquired powers. He flew upwards and breathed fire from his mouth. As the fire came towards us, Alice used her water magic but to no avail. The fire was just about to reach us when I used my dark-ice magic to reflect it back onto him.

He didn't even move from his place. He just took the fire head on. After some time, from the smoke the fire had created, a shadow-like figure appeared. It was Spartan, absolutely unharmed. He took that powerful blow and nothing happened to him!

After seeing his overwhelming power, I decided to keep Alice and Meril out of the harm's way and took the fight to the sky. He flew using his wings whereas I was using my wind magic to fly.

I used my energy beam on him. It was a direct hit but his injuries were just some scratches. I was astonished that the attack that could even blow the top of mountain was barely doing any damage to him. Well, it was not a big problem as this was my minimum power energy beam but can a demon really be this stronger than a human?

Spartan said, "Is that all you have got? Haha! Let me show you something more interesting."

One of his hands was facing me with its palm open and it produced some dark magic energy beams. I could easily dodge them but as I looked behind me, if I tried to dodge them, they would hit Alice and Meril!

Meril shouted, "Don't worry about us, we can take care of us by ourselves and she produced a giant wood hand again to block the dark energy beams."

Her wood arm was nearly broken by the dark beams but I kept my composure and said, "Thanks! Now I can concentrate on defeating him."

Laughing, Spartan said, "That was just the beginning. The real show starts now!"

He raised one of his fingers above his head and produced a dark energy ball. Even I was shocked seeing its humongous size. In response, I produced the polar opposite, the light energy ball. Both gigantic balls collided. We flew towards each other at the same time. He punched me and his strength was so overwhelming that I crashed into the ground directly and a huge hole was made in the castle ground where I landed. The balls were of equal power and vanished into thin air after colliding. Alice came running towards me and used her water magic to heal me. I was ashamed on myself for being so powerless against his strength.

At that moment, I heard Mickey's voice coming through the smartphone in my pocket. He said, "Don't give up so soon! You have yet to realise your powers. Just believe in yourself."

He said that this was the message left by Sir Claud to his successor when he was facing an enemy that he could not defeat simply.

Hearing that filled me up with confidence again. I thought about the ways to defeat the demon. I tried to use my void magic to bring a lion to this world but instead of the usual black void, a hole with a sparkling blue colour appeared and a loud voice said, "Who has woken me from my slumber?" I said that I was the one responsible for it. It said, "Do you even have the power to summon a godly beast, human!"

I didn't know what it meant by that. I turned towards Alice and Meril. They both were so surprised that they did not even hear me asking them for help. I yelled their name several times to get them to notice me. Alice said, "Is that even possible? I had thought that they were just legends. Do they really exist?"

Meril said, "No they do exist. The elder of the elves has her own heavenly beast. Could he possibly have the same power as the elder? Just who in the world is he?"

Judging by their conversation, it seemed like it was very rare to summon heavenly beasts.

Just then, a wolf appeared, with its colour as white as the snow. He said, "You have an unexpectedly large amount of mana flowing within you. I will gladly accept you as my master after witnessing your power. Please give me a name, my master."

I replied, "A name huh. How about Okami then?" He nodded and told us that he would be happy to be called that from now on and asked why we called him here. I told him all about Spartan and his demonic form. Interrupting our conversation, Mickey said, "Void magic cannot be used to summon living things. You must have tried to summon a living being from your world which in turn became summoning magic in this world resulting in appearance of Okami."

Spartan was no longer able to sit quietly. He said, "So you have got a new pet. It makes no difference to me. I will eradicate both you and him from this world!"


	12. Okami Fights

**_OKAMI FIGHTS_**

Spartan started attacking us again with dark beams. But Okami easily deflected his attacks. Okami jumped into the air towards Spartan. Spartan dodged Okami but Okami turned midway in the air and again attacked Spartan as if he was flying.

This time, Spartan couldn't dodge him and was bit on his right arm by Okami's sharp fangs. His right arm started bleeding horribly. He had to hold his right arm with his left arm in order to suppress the pain. "I didn't expect Okami to be so powerful. He really is a great asset if he is on our side.", that's what I thought.

Spartan said, "Now you have done it doggie! I will not go easy on you anymore." and he produced a huge amount of small dark magic induced balls in the air, covering the whole space around the castle.

He threw one of the balls towards an empty space and a huge hole was made where the ball landed.

Such was the power of dark magic. It works like an explosion. Okami responded with wind balls, which were visible due to a very high rotation speed of the air molecules in the ball. The spinning and vibration of molecules was so powerful that we could feel it even from the ground!

The balls collided with each other one after another and the wind balls were overpowering the dark balls. Spartan became angry and aimed all the rest of the balls at us. Okami saw that and said, "Oh no, you don't get the chance to aim at my master." And he produced a wind beam from his mouth. The wind beam was so powerful that Spartan had to loose control of all the dark balls so as to escape with minimal damage. Spartan was badly injured. But he managed to escape saying that he would return after he has mastered the powers of a demon. Until then, he said that the fire dragon would be our enemy and wished me luck so that I wouldn't get killed before he kills me with his own hands.

Okami came down and said, "O lord, I am the master of wind. Heavenly beasts are six in total, each of which rules one of the six basic elemental magic types. I am so sorry that he was able to escape. I would not repeat the same mistake next time. Please forgive me master."

I replied to him that he did well and that he could be proud of himself for helping us on such a crucial occasion.

He said he wanted to accompany us on our journey. But his size was a problem, I said. I couldn't walk everywhere with a wolf on my side. He said that shouldn't be a problem and in an instant he turned into a cute white puppy. Alice grabbed him up and cuddled him saying that he was so cute. Meril did the same. Well, I couldn't do much about that since I wanted to cuddle the cute little puppy too.

Now since Spartan fled from Alkia, Alkia had no ruler left. We were thinking of what to do just when the same idea clicked all our minds. "Jay!", We yelled together seeing as how he was such a brave man to stand against the new tyrant king. We called Jay to the castle with Mickey's help using the magical search option on the phone. The old man and his group arrived too. We explained the situation to them and they all agreed that Jay should be their new king and thanked us for showing Spartan his own place.

The old man was once again given the role of the royal advisor.

The coronary ceremony of Jay was scheduled the next day. I used my void magic to bring many loudspeakers into this world and Mickey amplified their volume and infused them with wind magic so that the flying loudspeakers could be heard throughout the kingdom.

I announced Jay as the next king of Alkia saying that he had a vital role in defeating the previous king Spartan and that he would surely lead the country to reach greater heights. All the people became happy and cursed Spartan and at the same time, one sound was spreading throughout the country: "Long live King Jay!!"

We participated in Jay's coronation ceremony the next day and took our leave towards Alice's home once more. Jay thanked us and gave us a small bag hopefully filled with currency for all the help we had given to Alkia. We graciously accepted the bag and headed towards the country of Magiclus once more.


End file.
